fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Aran
Not to be confused with Arran. Aran (ブラッド, Brad in the Japanese version) was a Soldier fighting with the Begnion Occupation forces in Daein, and later joins the Daein Liberation army. History Aran was orphaned in Daein as a child and was afterwards adopted by a merchant family that lived in Begnion. He eventually joined the Begnion Army to repay the country that had given him refuge. He is a childhood friend of Laura the priestess. Aran is one of the most underdeveloped characters in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. His personality is hard to flesh out because he has very few speaking roles in the game. This coupled with the fact most Radiant Dawn characters are from the previous game and are already somewhat developed. Even his in-game model is underdeveloped, it's simply a black pallete swap of an enemy soldier/halberdier/sentinel. At the end of the game Aran, being named as the Loyal Halberdier, served for many years as lookout for his hometown. Everyone relied on him for his honest, if clumsy work. Personality Aran, like most members of the Dawn Brigade, never receives a lot of character development. Based on supports, his ending, and most of all, his recruitment speech, it is easy to deduce that he is a relatively simple guy attempting to do the right thing as far as he can see it. He seems to also be quietly sensitive and kind, especially in regards to Laura. When confronted with the Dawn Brigade in chapter 3, he offered her mercy and escape when engaged. Laura then confronts him about his choice to serve in Begnion's army, asking him to consider coming back to serve Daein along with the Dawn Brigade, and he accepts. This same soft spot is shown later in the game, in the form of a base conversation where Aran finds a sleep staff and offers it to Laura, unaware of its abilities. Its powers somehow are unlocked and put Aran to sleep as he hands it to Laura, a sort of gag on the developers' part. Of course, in game, the sleep staff has all 3 charges still intact. It is apparent that Aran is not all kindness and loyalty, however. When sent to attack Numida in Part 4: Chapter 3, his quote shows his disdain for the senator. He obviously enjoys the prospect of bringing justice to the man in exchange for the suffering inflicted upon Daein. Occupation Aran was initially posted as a guard at one of the Begnion-controlled prisons in Daein. However, when Laura, one of Aran's childhood friends, was taken prisoner by Begnion's forces, Aran secretly let the Dawn Brigade sneak into the prison, rescuing Laura and Micaiah. Later, in the following battle between the Dawn Brigade and the Begnion Guards, Aran starts out as a soldier still working with Begnion. However, when Laura personally confronts Aran, Aran has a sudden change of heart, and joins the Dawn Brigade, which would later become the Daein Liberation Army. Quotes Recruit Conversation Laura: Aran? I can't believe it! It IS you! Aran: Laura! Laura: I knew it! But, Aran, why? Why would any true Daein join sides with Begnion? Aran: A true Daein? I'm not sure I still am one... Not since a family of merchants from Begnion took me in... But I could never do anything to hurt you. You've always been like a little sister to me. Get out here, Laura...while you still have a chance! I'll turn a blind eye. Laura: But what about Micaiah and Sothe? They've risked their lives fighting for the abbot--and for me. I couldn't possibly abandon them now, not even if it meant saving myself. Aran: Oh, bother... Laura: What's wrong? Aran: I can't keep lying to myself any longer. I know what Begnion is doing in Daein is despicable, and I can't support it. Laura: Then... Aran: Then...from now on, I'm fighting for what's right...just like the abbot taught us. Come on. Let's get you--and everyone else--out of here! Laura: Wonderful! Thank you, Aran. I knew it. You haven't changed a bit. you're as considerate as ever. Your family would have been so proud! Death quote Battle quotes Stats Starting Stats |Soldier |Thunder |7 |24 |10 |0 |12 |10 |6 |11 |2 |11 |15 |6 |Lances - D |Shove |Iron Lance Javelin Vulnerary Growth Rates |50% |75% |10% |75% |35% |35% |70% |25% Overall There tends to be controversy surrounding who is the best potential Sentinel in Radiant Dawn. Some prefer Aran, and others prefer Nephenee. Both are often looked at as superior to Danved. Aran's stats and growth rates are similar to those of an Armored Knight. His growths in strength, defense, skill, and HP are impressive. Players think of Aran as a tank, as it has been proven that he can stand up to many attacks from even a Tiger, as well as having the defense to take a fair amount of punishment from the Greil Mercenaries before having to be healed. His high skill and strength give him the ability to deal abundant damage almost every time he attempts to attack. This makes him useful for the Dawn Brigade's chapters, as the majority of its units are very fragile. Speed is Aran's largest weakness. He is known among players as being unable to double anything, although he generally has enough speed to avoid getting doubled except by the fastest enemies. His combination of low Speed and even lower Resistance make him little more than fodder for magic units, which is problematic in Part IV as most enemy Beorc units are magic users by that point in the game. This problem can be solved however by maxing out his strength, skill, and defense (which will be easy), and then using bonus experience on him, which will more than likely makes his speed go up. Ending 'Loyal Halbedier - Aran' Aran served for many years as lookout in his hometown. Everyone relied on him for his honest, if clumsy, work. Gallery File:Aran.png|Aran's cutscene portrait from Radiant Dawn. Aran.PNG|Aran's portrait Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters